1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to heat dissipation technique, and more particularly, to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, heat generated by components of the electronic device is dissipated mainly by a fan driven by a motor, as an active cooling manner. Nowadays, for portable electronic devices, higher performance and thinner thickness are required. The above-mentioned conventional heat dissipation manner occupies larger space, causes more noise and results in severe electromagnetic interference, so it is not suitable to be used in portable electronic devices.